National Geographic Little Kids First Big Book of Dinosaurs
National Geographic Little Kids First Big Book of Dinosaurs (National Geographic Little Kids First Big Books)The third title in National Geographic Little Kids First Big Book series, this book is for kids 4- to 8-years-old who LOVE dinos! The prehistoric world comes alive with dinosaurs small, big, giant, and gigantic, with stunning illustrations by Franco Tempesta—who illustrated National Geographic Kids The Ultimate Dinopedia. Bursting with fun facts and age appropriate information, each spread features a different dinosaur, along with simple text in big type that is perfect for little kids. Young dino fans will love the interactivity included in every chapter, and parents will appreciate tips to help carry readers’ experience beyond the page. About the Author Catherine D. Hughes is the author of several books in the National Geographic Little Kids First Big Book series, including Little Kids First Big Book of Dinosaurs, Little Kids First Big Book of Space, and Little Kids First Big Book of the Ocean. She also has a degree in early childhood development. Franco Tempesta is an illustrator who specializes in the depiction of dinosaurs and other primitive mammals. A member of the Italian Illustrators Association, he has worked with National Geographic Children’s Books, Random House, and the Smithsonian Institution. His work can be seen in titles such as Little Kids First Big Book of Dinosaurs. Tempesta lives in Verona, Italy. To learn more, visit francotempesta.eu. Small Dinosaurs #Microceratus 7.5 Inches 0.8 m (2.62 ft) Smurfette 129.4-66 Mya Herbivore Bohlin 1953 #Chirostenotes 1.5m (4.92 ft) 4m (13.12 ft) 99.79 kg 83.5-65.5 Mya Omnivore Gilmore, 1924 #Alexornis 0.2m (0.7 ft) 0.15m (0.5 ft) 0.3kg 99-66 Mya Insect-eater Brodkorb, 1976 #Troodon 1m (3.28 ft) 2.4m (7.87 ft) 49.9 kg 86.3-65.5 Mya Omnivore Leidy, 1856 #Archaeornithomimus 1.5m (4.92 ft) 3.3m (10.83 ft) 50 kg 89.8-70.6 Mya Herbivore Gilmore, 1933 #Gallimimus 1.9m (6.23 ft) 4.3m (14.10 ft) 400 kg 100.5-66 Mya Herbivore Osmólska et al., 1972 #Struthiomimus 1.6 m (5.52 ft) 4.3 m (14.8 ft) 159 kg 83.6-67 Mya Herbivore Lambe, 1902 #Stygimoloch 1.1 m (3.60 ft) 3.5 m (11.48 ft) 78 kg 83.5-65.5 Mya Herbivore Galton & Sues, 1983 #Hypsilophodon 0.22 m (6.5 ft) 1.6 m (5.9 ft) 88 kg 145-100.5 Mya Herbivore Huxley, 1869 #Hesperonychus 0.5m (1.64 ft) 0.9m (2.95 ft) 1.81 kg 83.5-70.6 Mya Carnivore Longrich & Currie, 2009 #Deinonychus 1.3m (3.28 ft) 3.2m (10.5 ft) 100 kg 125-100.9 Mya Carnivore Ostrom, 1969 #Ornithomimus 1.5m (5.3 ft) 3.5m (11.5 ft) 150 kg 125-65.5 Mya Herbivore Sternberg, 1933 #Velociraptor 0.9m (3 ft) 1.8m (6.8 ft) 16 kg 100.5-66 Mya Carnivore Godefroit et al., 2008 #Dracorex 1.5m (3.56 ft) 3.5m (11.5 ft) 600 kg 72.1-66 Mya Herbivore Bakker et al., 2006 #Crichtonsaurus 1.7m (5.57 ft) 7m (22.96 ft) 500 kg 100.5-89.8 Mya Herbivore Dong, 2002 #Polacanthus 1.7m (5.58 ft) 7m (23 ft) 900 kg 140.2-99.6 Mya Herbivore Owen vide Anonymous, 1865 #Parksosaurus 1m (3.28 ft) 2.5m (8.2 ft) 49.9 kg 70.6-66 Mya Herbivore Parks, 1926 #Dakotaraptor 1.7 m (5.58 ft) 3.9 m (12.8 ft) 150 kg 70.6-65.5 Mya Carnivore DePalma et al. 2015 #Oviraptor 1.7 m (5.58 ft) 3 m (9.84 ft) 300 kg 89.8-70.6 Mya Omnivore Osborn, 1924 Big Dinosaurs #Herrerasaurus 1.6m (4.26 ft) 6.3m (20.34 ft) 350 kg 237-208.5 Mya Carnivore Reig, 1963 #Pachycephalosaurus 1.4m (4.6 ft) 4.5m (15 ft) 76 kg 72.1-66 Mya Herbivore Gilmore, 1931 #Polacanthus 1.7m (5.58 ft) 7m (23 ft) 900 kg 140.2-99.6 Mya Herbivore Owen vide Anonymous, 1865 #Metriacanthosaurus 2m (6.56 ft) 7-8m (23–26 ft) 2 tons 161.2-155.7 Mya Carnivore von Huene, 1923 #Pentaceratops 2.7m (8.86 ft) 8m (26.25 ft) 5 tons 83.5-66 Mya Herbivore Osborn, 1923 #Styracosaurus 1.2m (3.97 ft) 5.9m (18 ft) 2 tons 83.5-75.5 Mya Herbivore Lambe, 1913 #Torosaurus 2.6m (8.53 ft) 8.5m (27.88 ft) 6 tons 72.1-65.5 Mya Herbivore Marsh, 1891 #Triceratops 3 m (9.84 ft) 9 m (29.53 ft) 12 tons 83.5-65.5 Mya Herbivore Marsh 1889 #Utahraptor 1.8-2.2m (5.9–6.6 ft) 5.2-7.5m (16–23 ft) 786 kg 129.4-122.46 Mya Carnivore Kirkland et al, 1993 #Euoplocephalus 2.4 m (7.9 ft) 6.2 m (20.34 ft) 2 tons 83.6-66 Mya Herbivore Lambe, 1910 #Allosaurus 3.6 m (11.74 ft) 8.5-10.4 m (28.45-34.12 ft) 2.9 tons 163.5-100 Mya Carnivore Mateus et al. 2006 #Carnotaurus 2.5 m (8.23 ft) 7.9 m (24.96 ft) 2 tons 83.5-67.9 Mya Carnivore Bonaparte 1985 #Chungkingosaurus 2.4m (7.87 ft) 7.5m (24.60 ft) 3 tons 163.5-157.6 Mya Herbivore Dong et al., 1983 #Chasmosaurus 2.3m (7.54 ft) 7.5m (24.65 ft) 1.5 tons 83.6-70.6 Mya Herbivore Sternberg, 1940 #Dacentrurus 2.3 m (7.55 ft) 6.6 m (20 ft) 700 kg 163.5-125.45 Mya Herbivore Owen 1875 #Huayangosaurus 2.2m (7.22 ft) 8.5m (27.9 ft) 3 tons 170.3-163.5 Mya Herbivore Dong, Tang, and Zhou, 1982 #Maiasaura 2.5m (8.2 ft) 9.0m (9.69 ft) 1 tons 86.3-70.6 Mya Herbivore Horner & Makela, 1979 #Majungasaurus 2.2m (6.65 ft) 9m (29.52 ft) 1 tons 72.1-66 Mya Carnivore Depéret, 1896 #Stegosaurus 4 m (13.4 ft) 10-12 m (32-39 ft) 7 tons 163.5-100 Mya Herbivore Marsh 1887 #Nanuqsaurus 2.5m (8.2 ft) 6m (19.8 ft) 0.8 tons 70.6-66 MYA Carnivore Fiorillo & Tykoski, 2014 #Pachyrhinosaurus 2.5 m (8.2 ft) 7 m (22.96 ft) 3 tons 83.5-66 Mya Herbivore Currie, Langston & Tanke, 2008 #Edmontonia 2m (6.56 ft) 6.6m (21.65 ft) 3.5 tons 83.6-65.5 Mya Herbivore Gilmore, 1930 #Muttaburrasaurus 2.6m (8.53 ft) 8.5m (27.88 ft) 3.1 tons 105.3-93.5 Mya Herbivore Bartholomai & Molnar, 1981 #Plateosaurus 3m (29 ft) 8m (26.25 ft) 6 tons 237-201.3 Mya Herbivore von Meyer, 1837 #Jaxartosaurus 2.5m (8.2 ft) 10m (30 ft) 3 tons 100.5- 67 Mya Herbivore Riabinin, 1937 #Iguanodon 3.0 m (9.90 ft) 10.0 m (32.34 ft) 3.5 tons 107.9-93.9 Mya Herbivore Boulenger 1881 #Corythosaurus 2.2m (6.6 ft) 9m (29.52 ft) 4 tons 83.6-70.6 Mya Herbivore Brown, 1914 #Parasaurolophus 3.6 m (12.18 ft) 10.4 m (34.12 ft) 2.5 tons 83.5-70.5 Mya Herbivore Parks 1922 #Baryonyx 3m (9.84 ft) 9.3m (30.5 ft) 1 tons 145-125 Mya Piscivore Charig & Milner, 1986 #Dilophosaurus 1.4m (4.6 ft) 7m (23 ft) 189 kg 201.9-182.7 Mya Carnivore (Welles, 1954) #Kentrosaurus 2.4m (7.87 ft) 5.0-8.5m (15-27.88 ft) 3 tons 163.5-145 Mya Herbivore Hennig, 1915 Giant Dinosaurs #Edmontosaurus 4m (13.12 ft) 12m (39.36 ft) 4 tons 83.6-65.5 Mya Herbivore Lambe, 1917 #Acrocanthosaurus 4.7m (15 ft) 13m (43 ft) 9 tons 122.46-113 Mya Carnivore Stovall & Langston, 1950 #Malawisaurus 6.4 m (21 ft) 16 m (52 ft) 50 tons 125-113 Mya Herbivore Haughton, 1928 #Tyrannosaurus Rex 5 m (16.5 ft) 12-14.0 m (39.4-45.93 ft) 18 tons 83.6-65.5 Mya Carnivore Osborn 1905 #Saltasaurus 4.4m (13.4 ft) 6.6-12.3m (20-41 ft. (Adult)) 19 tons 70.6-65.5 Mya Herbivore Bonaparte & Powell, 1980 #Tarbosaurus 4.7m (15 ft) 13.5m (44.29 ft) 16 tons 100.5-66 Mya Carnivore (Maleev, 1955) #Anatosaurus 5m (16 ft) 14m (45.67 ft) 18 tons 66-65.5 Mya Herbivore Marsh, 1892 #Saurophaganax 5.0m (16.5 ft) 14-15m (45.93-50.23 ft) 18 tons 155.7-145 Mya Carnivore Chure, 1995 #Lambeosaurus 5.0m (16.5 ft) 9-15m (30–49 ft) 18-23 tons 83.6-70.6 Mya Herbivore Sternberg, 1935 #Omeisaurus 4.3 ft (13 ft) 10-13m (33–49 ft) 3.9 tons 174.1-150.8 Mya Herbivore Young, 1958 #Europasaurus 5m (16 ft) 18m (61 ft) 50 tons 157.3-150.8 Mya Herbivore Mateus et al. in Sander et al., 2006 #Spinosaurus 6 m with M-shaped sail (20 ft) 15-18 m (49.5-59.3 ft) 20 tons 112.03-72.9 Mya Piscivore Stromer 1915 #Carcharodontosaurus 4.7m (15 ft) 14m (45.93 ft) 15 tons 145-72.1 Mya Carnivore Brusatte & Sereno, 2007 #Mapusaurus 5m (16.5 ft) 14m (45.96 ft) 18 tons 99.6-89.8 Mya Carnivore Coria & Currie 2006 #Therizinosaurus 5m (16.5 ft) 12m (39 ft) 12.2 tons 72.1-66 Mya Herbivore Maleev, 1954 #Shantungosaurus 6.4m (20.99 ft) 18.8m (61.67 ft) 15 tons 100.5-66 Mya Herbivore Hu, 1973 #Giganotosaurus 7m (23 ft) 12.0-15m (39-51 ft) 16 tons 99.6-93.5 Mya Carnivore Coria & Salgado, 1995 Gigantic Dinosaurs #Camarasaurus 6.4 m (21 ft) 18-23 m (59-75 ft) 51 tons 163.5-150.8 Mya Herbivore Cope, 1877a #Brachiosaurus 15 m (49 ft) 26–30 m (85–98 ft) 60-87 tons 161.2-150.8 Mya Herbivore Riggs 1903 and Zheng 1877 #Apatosaurus 9m (29.52 ft) 24.5-27.5m (80-90.22 ft) 38 tons 161.2-145 Mya Herbivore Marsh, 1877 and Holland, 1916 #Diplodocus 12m (40 ft) 33–33.5 m (108–110 ft) 50 tons 161.2-145 Mya Herbivore Gillette, 1991 #Barosaurus 12 m (40 ft) 30 m (98 ft) 69 tons 161.2-145 Mya Herbivore Marsh, 1890 #Supersaurus 12 m (40 ft) 33–35 m (110–116 ft) 55 tons 157.3-145 Mya Herbivore Jensen 1985 #Mamenchisaurus 17.9m (57.16 ft) 26-33m (85-110 ft) 70 tons 163.5-139.8 Mya Herbivore Russell & Zheng, 1994 #Alamosaurus 18.8m (61.67 ft) 30m (98 ft) 59 tons 83.6-65.5 Mya Herbivore Gilmore, 1922 #Puertasaurus 14.0m (45.93 ft) 27-39.9m (89–130 ft) 67 tons 70.6-66 Mya Herbivore Novas et al., 2005 #Sauroposeidon 18m (59 ft) 28-33m (92–110 ft) 66 tons 125-100.5 Mya Herbivore Wedel, Cifelli & Sanders, 2000 #Argentinosaurus 20.8 m (65.67 ft) 30–42 m (98–138 ft) 76-99 tons 99.8-89.8 Mya Herbivore Bonaparte & Coria, 1993 #Dreadnoughtus 14.4m (47.24 ft) 26m (85 ft) 65 tons 83.6-66 Mya Herbivore Lacovara et al., 2014 Flying Reptile #Dimorphodon 0.10m (3.3 ft. (Adult)) 1.7m (4.8 ft. (Adult/Wingspan)) Smurfette 201.3-189.6 Mya Piscivore Clark et al., 1998 #Quetzalcoatlus 5m (16.4 ft) 14m (45.93 ft/Wingspan) 249.93 kg 72.1-65.5 Mya Piscivore Lawson, 1975 #Ornithocheirus 0.9m (2.95 ft) 6.6m (20 ft/Wingpan) 109 kg 136.4-93.5 Mya Piscivore Owen, 1861 #Pterodactylus 7.5 Inches 0.3m (0.98 ft/Wingspan) Smurfette 201.9-136.4 Mya Piscivore Sömmerring, 1812 #Pteranodon 1.7 m (5.58 ft) 5.6 m (18 ft/Wingspan) 25 kg 89.8-70.5 Mya Piscivore Marsh 1876 #Nyctosaurus 1.7 m (5.58 ft) 2.2 m (6.6 ft/Wingspan) 14 kgs 89.3-65.5 Mya Piscivore Price, 1953 #Hatzegopteryx 6.0m (20 ft) 14.5m (48 ft) 296.566 kg 70.6-66 Mya Carnivore Buffetaut et al., 2002 #Rhamphorhynchus 1.81m (5.9 ft) 1.81m (5.9 ft) Smurfette 163.5-140 Mya Insect eater (O'Sullivan & Martill, 2015) Aquatic Reptile #Mosasaurus 4.7 m (15 ft) 18.8-23.4 m (61.67-75.45 ft) 28 tons 145-65.5 Mya Carnivore Arambourg, 1952 #Dunkleosteus 6m (20 ft) 30m (98 ft) 45 tons 358–382 Mya Carnivore Lehmann, 1956 #Liopleurodon 3m (9.45 ft) 5.2-7.5m (16–23 ft) 5.5 tons 166.1-139.8 Mya Carnivore 1873 (type) #Tylosaurus 4.4m (13.4 ft) 12-14m (40–46 ft) 34 tons 93.9-66 Mya Carnivore Russell, 1988 Category:Male Category:Female Category:Walt Disney Pictures Presents Dinosaur Walking With Dinosaurs